


Dog Days of Puppy Love

by secretfanboy



Series: Love Under a Blue Moon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Boys' Love, Coming Out, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mahealahey, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfanboy/pseuds/secretfanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has Isaac now...or does he?  Danny grows impatient with the speed his relationship with Isaac is moving.  Are they boyfriends or aren't they?  And why is Isaac so skittish about sex?  </p><p>Danny's impatience with Isaac might just push...whatever it is they're doing...to the breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days of Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the angst! The Fluff! 
> 
> I guess I'm going to turn this into a series because I want to see where their story goes.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Feel free to gimme comment lovings or criticisms if you're moved to do so.

Danny didn't feel impatient.  He felt very patient.  He felt like the king of patience.  Like the patron saint of patience.  Waiting for Isaac to be ready for each new step in their relationship was like watching a glacier move.  His sister Lalani said he was rushing things, but she never had to deal with a guy that wouldn't hold her hand in public.  "Sometimes," she said, "we are given not who we want, but who we need."

For the first week, Isaac wouldn't sit with him during lunch.  He sat with Stiles and McCall or he didn't come to lunch at all.  Danny finally insisted that Isaac sit with him at the lacrosse table.  Isaac was on the team after all, but he didn't seem to click with the other guys.  He stayed mostly quiet until he pulled Danny into one of their secret make-out spots on campus.  Actually they didn't do much talking there either, mostly Isaac wrapped his long arms around him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

In some ways it was new territory for Danny as well.  He'd never dated someone that went to the same high school.  Not that they were public with their relationship, but after a week of sitting next to each other during lunch people started to get the idea.  Danny didn't want to hide, but he knew that Isaac wasn't ready to be fully out yet either.  He didn't want kisses in secret hiding spots, he wanted to be pushed against his locker and kissed for everyone to see.  He wanted to be holding hands while walking between classes.  He wanted Isaac to be proud to be his boyfriend...if that's what they were.

One Thursday when Danny decides to slip his hand over toward Isaac's under the cafeteria table, but Isaac's hand pulls away.  Did Isaac know what Danny was doing?  Did he pull his hand away intentionally?  When they are alone in one of their after lunch spots Danny confronts him about it.

"Sorry," says Isaac, his eyes downcast.  "It felt weird and I got...scared."

Danny slipped his hand around Isaac's waist.  "You hold my hand all the time."

"Not at school, not with the guys."

There were parts of Danny that understood, but at his core there was a seed of anger.  The guys were exactly who he wanted to be holding hands with Isaac in front of.  He had to watch them holding hands, kissing, practically mauling their girlfriends in front of him.  He had brought a guy to a dance.  Once.  They should be perfectly accepting to see him holding hands with or kissing a guy at school.  And Isaac should be that guy for him.

That evening they had gotten nearly an hour of chemistry homework done before they were lying on their books kissing and snuggling.  Isaac ran his strong hand up Danny's back and placed little butterfly kisses on his cheeks and eyes.  The heat from Isaac's body radiated into him like facing the sun and his eyes...his eyes were as bright as that sun.  Danny reveled in the stillness of the perfect moment.

His father called up from downstairs "Isaac are you staying for dinner?"

Isaac looked to Danny, who yelled back to his father. "Yes, he is!"

"Alright boys, I'm going to the store.  I'll be back in five minutes.  You hear me?  Five minutes!"  The implied threat meaning 'You are to leave that door ajar.  You are to continue to behave as if you are being supervised.'

As soon as he heard the car leave, Danny got up and closed the door.  Alone with Isaac, completely alone, was rare.  And five minutes?  He knew his father wouldn't be home for at least half an hour and his mother was working late.

Isaac pushed himself up on one elbow. "Why did you do that?"

"To give us some real privacy."

Danny crosses to Isaac, pushing him onto his back while straddling his waist.  He reaches a thumb under Isaac's shirt to caress soft flesh, causing Isaac to smile.  Danny leans down to kiss him, hard and passionate.  He slides both hands under Isaac's shirt caressing his smooth, but firm abdomen.  Danny slides his hands up Isaac's chest, pushing his shirt up with it.

"What are you doing?" asks Isaac, a tone of concern in his voice.

"Getting closer to you," says Danny pulling Isaac's shirt the rest of the way off.  He then reaches down and pulls his own shirt off.

When he moves back down to touch Isaac again, the teen seems skittish, uncertain.  Danny lays his body on top of Isaac, skin to skin, and Isaac wraps his arms around him, pulling him tight.  Isaac rolls them both so that he is on top, one hand cradling Danny's head and neck, the other exploring his body.  When Isaac's mouth finds it's way to Danny's neck he lets out an involuntary gasp.  He wants Isaac touching every inch of him, he wants to pull their bodies together so tight that they become one.  Reaching down he begins to unbuckle Isaac's belt.  Isaac freezes.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking your pants off."

For reasons that Danny can't understand, Isaac starts to pull away.  He refastens his belt and reaches for his shirt.

"It's late.  I gotta go."  Isaac pulls his shirt on and reaches for his backpack and coat.

"Wait?  Why?"  Danny's hormones are pumping and his mind reels at a million miles an hour.

"Sorry," says Isaac, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek before vanishing out the door.

Danny's frustration with Isaac was building.  He wasn't ready to be public with their relationship, but why wouldn't he have sex with Danny when they were alone?  He vented his frustrations to his sister Lalani, but his sister only said "Everyone lives at their own pace."  He wondered if maybe that he and Isaac weren't meant to work out.  That maybe Isaac wasn't the right guy for him, but then there were things that Isaac did do.  Like clear his lunch tray for him everyday.  Like leave bad poetry for Danny in his locker that always made him smile.  Or just the way he looked at Danny like he was everything.

Isaac not being ready for sex was making Danny feel...incomplete?  No, that wasn't it.  He felt that the relationship hadn't been fully validated.  Like maybe Isaac was going to turn around one day and say he was just confused, it was all a big misunderstanding, and 'Why did Danny have to be that way?' while Danny stood there with a gaping hole where his heart used to be.  Every moment he spent with Isaac made him want to spend time with Isaac all the more.  The tension was mounting and his feelings were building and he wasn't sure if the same thing was happening for Isaac.  It filled him with doubt and that doubt collected in his gut.

During practice he would sometimes stand next to Danny, but just as often he would be off in the back sharing whispers with Stiles and Scott McCall.  Once when he had been stuck in the goal for over an hour, Isaac walked over with a cup of water and held it while he drank so that he didn't have to take his gloves off.  The gesture was so intimate it felt like a kiss.  Danny grinned until the end of practice when he looked up and saw Isaac and Scott rolling on the ground laughing and wrestling.  The sight got Danny so angry and jealous that he went straight to the locker room and changed without showering.  He was almost out the door when Isaac caught him.

"I didn't see you leave the field. Where are you going?"

"Home."  He avoided making eye contact with Isaac.

"You still want me to come over later?"

"No, I think I should study alone tonight." And with that he left Isaac standing there.

Danny fumed all night, playing the scene over and over in his head, not getting much sleep.  The next day Isaac wasn't waiting for him in the cafeteria.  He was sitting with Scott and Stiles.  His body was so turned into himself that Danny almost didn't notice him.  He was nearly to the lacrosse table when he changed direction and headed toward Isaac's table.

"Can I sit here?"

Isaac kept his eyes on his food.  He looked like a kicked puppy.  Scott looked back and forth between the two of them before saying "Sure.  Of course!"  Danny slid into the seat next to Isaac who mumbled "Hi."  Scott tried to talk about lacrosse and Stiles talked on and on about everything under the sun.  Just when Danny wasn't sure he could take any more Scott rose from the table.

"I've got a make-up quiz I have to get to.  C'mon Stiles, don't you have that...thing?"

Stiles looked at him quizzically.  "I don't have anything."  Scott gave him an imploring look and Stiles turned back to Danny and Isaac and a look of realization came across his face."

"I guess...that I have...things...I could be getting to."  Stiles stood up and turned to leave, but then swooped down and brought his face close to Isaac's.

"Isaac, do you find me attractive?"

Isaac's face turned sour.  "No."

Stiles stood up exasperated.  "Why is it that I'm not attractive to gay guys?"

"I'm not gay."  The words had such finality that it threw Danny.  What did he mean that he wasn't gay?

Scott pulled Stiles away leaving the two of them alone.  Isaac turned and put his face so close to Danny's ear that he could feel his lips brush against his ear when he spoke.

"I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry.  I'm sorry for whatever.  Can I please come over tonight?"

"So you're not gay huh?" Danny felt the anger flowing through him.  He wanted Isaac to hurt the way he hurt.

"No," said Isaac with fear in his eyes.  "Is that why you're mad?"

"What are we if you aren't gay?"

"We're...us.  I dunno, maybe I'm bisexual.  Why does that affect how I feel about you?"

Danny couldn't find the words to say that it made him feel like he was falling over a cliff.  That it made him feel less certain about Isaac's feelings for him.  Too many thoughts were swirling around his head and being in such a public place was distracting to him.  He had a lot to process and didn't want a scene in the cafeteria.  He told Isaac to come by after dinner.

Danny saw Isaac sulking the rest of the day and all throughout practice.  Danny was both angry at him and upset to be causing Isaac any pain, but what about his pain?  Isaac wasn't ready for a relationship with him and the best thing would probably be to break it off with him.  He continued to play out scenarios in his head through dinner and was pretty worked up when he heard the doorbell ring and Isaac make his way up the stairs to his room.  Isaac slunk into the room, his eyes never leaving the floor.  Danny closed the door behind him.

"Hi," said Isaac, almost in a whisper.

"Why don't you hold my hand at school?  Why are we always hiding?" Danny felt that ball of doubt in his stomach merge with the anger in his head.

"Because I want us...to just belong to us.  I don't want anyone else in the middle of it."

"You say you care about me, but you run away when I want to have sex.  Are you having sex with Scott McCall?"  Danny regretted it as soon as he said it, but his jealousy pushed the words out of his mouth.

Isaac looked like Danny had just slapped him.  "Why did you say that?"

"Because you spend more time with him than with me.  You touch him more in public than you do me."

Isaac furrowed his brow and looked away.  "Scott's...like my best friend.  My only real friend.  And I've never had sex...with anyone."

Danny thought about all of the guys he'd had sex with, some whose names he didn't even remember or didn't care to know his, guys who left as soon as they'd gotten off.  And here was Isaac, who kissed him sweetly in their secret places, who held him while he dozed off watching a movie, who laid with him for hours with their arms wrapped around each other just looking into each other's eyes.  Isaac wasn't like those guys and Danny was treated him like he was.

The stupidity of all of his anger and jealousy started to wash over him.  He wanted to erase the last couple of days and start over.  Make Isaac forget he had ever acted this way.  He put his hand over his eyes so that he wouldn't have to look at Isaac and the damage he'd just done to him.

"I didn't mean to make you mad.  I just..."  Isaac sat down on the edge of the bed, his shoulders hunched together and turned away from Danny.  Seeing Isaac pulling away from him like this made his heart ache.  He longed to touch Isaac.  "When you told me about the other guys you've been with, how guys at school use you for their sexual experiments...I wanted to show you that I was different.  That I wasn't using you for sex...that I think everything about you is amazing."

The jealous twist in Danny's heart was gone and the ball of doubt in his stomach was replaced by regret that felt like lead.  "I'm an idiot."  He walked over to Isaac who put his arms around Danny's waist and pulled him tight, burying his face into Danny's chest.

"Isaac, I...it's just...I wasn't sure you liked me as much as I like you.  It made me angry and..."  He searched for the rest of the words, but couldn't find them.

"Danny, I wake up every morning wondering when I get to see you and then the second I see you all I can wonder is when I get to touch you.  When I'm alone with you all of the bad in my life goes away.  It's just a universe where there's only me and you, and if I could live there forever I would."

Danny reaches down to run his fingers through Isaac's curls, hugging his head closely to his chest.  He doesn't know if Isaac is crying, but he feels tears burning his own face.

"I'm sorry," said Danny.  "I was being stupid and jealous and...selfish.  I'm sorry.  I'm the world's biggest idiot."

Isaac squeezed him tighter.  "No, you're perfect.  I'm not being the boyfriend you want me to be."

Isaac referring to himself as Danny's boyfriend sent a thrill through him.  He pushed Isaac back onto the bed and laid himself down next to him.  He nuzzled his neck and Isaac laced their fingers together.

"No, you're being the boyfriend I need you to be."

The next day Isaac is waiting for him at the entrance to school that he always uses.  He's wearing that leather jacket and leaning against the wall in that way that can't be comfortable, but Danny finds so sexy.  When Danny approaches he pushes off from the wall and meets him at the top of the steps.

"What are you doing here?"

Isaac's eyes fall to the ground, he smiles, and then holds out his hand.  "Being your boyfriend."

Their fingers intertwined and they walked into the school. 

Together.

 


End file.
